


Three Times in Love – a wedding speech

by MadameKate



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, Love Simon, M/M, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameKate/pseuds/MadameKate
Summary: Or Bram’s wedding speech – I was reading some other fanfic the other day and in one of the stories (sorry, I can’t give credit because I didn’t take note of the story or the author at the time - if it's your story, let me know and I'll give credit) there was a scene where Garrett was talking about how Bram fell in love with Simon twice – first with his crush and then second over emails. The phrase kind of stuck with me and I knew I wanted to explore it more – but in my mind, Bram fell in love with Simon three times – the two above and then again when they finally got together. I couldn’t get in either Simon or Bram’s head for this one, so it’s all Bram speaking.





	Three Times in Love – a wedding speech

‘As many of you know, Simon and I didn’t have the easiest start to our relationship. Not only were we two gay boys in Georgia, but there were moments of mistaken identity, blackmail, homophobia and bullying, and being forced out of the closet before we were ready. Throughout that, and the many struggles we’ve endured since, I’ve had the strength to survive and carry on because Simon was there – either by my side or only a phone call or email away.

 

Today as I am lucky enough to finally call you my husband, I want to share with you and our friends and family the story of how I fell in love with you, not once, but three separate times.

The first time I fell in love with you was when I changed schools. I was a nervous wreck starting at a new school, not knowing anyone. Thankfully, I was good at soccer and Garrett practically adopted me as his best friend as soon as he realised this. Through soccer and Garrett, I met Nick, which led me to you.

It wasn’t long before changing schools that I realised I was gay. We don’t need to go into the details of my sexual awakening – but I definitely spent a lot of time crushing on Jon Snow afterwards. But, who wouldn’t, right!

I noticed you in our math and English classes. In math I was sitting behind you and I spent more hours than I should thinking about kissing your neck, about running my hands through your hair. No matter what, it always looked like you’d just hopped out of bed which, let me tell you, was something I tried not to imagine _too_ much.

Then Garrett and I started sitting with your friends at lunch, giving me the chance to look you in the eyes – a place I could get lost in. As you know, I lost my ability to talk around you which obviously didn’t make the best impression.

Over time, I realised that not only were you incredibly good looking, but that your soul matched your looks. You were kind and funny and loyal. If there was something you could do for your friends, you would. I crushed hard on you and considered myself lucky to even be remotely in your orbit.

At the time, I thought you were unquestionably straight – and likely in love with Leah – so I never dreamed there was a chance for us. But whenever I did work up the courage to talk to you, even if it was just to ask for a few fries, I wanted to hope.

 

The next time I fell in love with you was over emails – I was Blue and you were my Jacques. I was struggling with wanting to come out but being so scared to when I posted the anonymous CreekSecrets Tumblr post about being gay. You – or Jacques – reached out to me and it changed my life.

We got to know each other intimately over email – sharing things that we hadn’t shared with anyone else. I’ll leave it up to our friends to share embarrassing stories about us and keep our emails to ourselves. But once again I fell in love with you – we knew each other inside and out. I had no idea who you were, but you were all I could think about. I lived for the notifications on my phone that told me I had a new email from you.

The emails sounded just like you, but I thought I was perhaps suffering from what I now know as Simon Logic – seeing what I wanted to see.

With your support, I found the courage to come out to my friends and family.

 

Then came the awful incident caused by He Who Must Not Be Named. I knew who you were – the whole school did. It blew my mind that the boy I fell in love with over emails was the same boy I’d fallen in love with in real life.

In a moment of selfishness and terror, I failed to stand by you – leaving you to suffer by yourself. I am eternally grateful that you forgave me for not standing by you when you needed me most. And not only that, but that you reached out to me – to Blue.

You showed such bravery, such courage in putting yourself out there despite being hurt so much by the world, and me, already. I knew if you could be brave after so much had gone wrong, that maybe I could too. So I found myself walking towards you on the carnival ride, hoping you wouldn’t be disappointed it was me.

 

I then got the chance to fall in love with you for a third time – not as the boy I had a crush on but could barely speak to, not as the person at the other end of anonymous emails – but as you. The person who you really are.

I learnt all about you. How you are overly invested in Harry Potter. How you can’t function a day without coffee. Or Oreos. How music makes you feel alive and feeds your soul. How you can’t cook to save your life. How you pretend to be a cynic but are really just a romantic at heart. How much you love your family and your friends. How your wardrobe is still mostly hoodies after all these years. And, annoyingly, how your fragmented sentences appear to have rubbed off on me.

Simon, you are the sunshine in my world.

You were my first kiss – my first everything. And I know that you will be my last everything as well because you are it for me.  

While I fell in love with you three separate times, know that I continue to fall more in love with you every single day and I can’t believe that I get to spend the rest of my life loving you.’


End file.
